Playing the Game
by Ultimatedaywriter
Summary: Daenerys has a new god one that will help her more than the Lord of Light ever has. Get ready for a cosmic dungeon core with a god complex. Golems obsessed with making doors and plots for the throne. I don't own Game of Thrones. This will be MA with a few lemons sprinkled in. Be ready for love between Daenerys and a large black rock.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Get ready for a wild ride. This is my dungeon core setting edition. Jack is a dungeon core here who hasn't killed a single adventurer in his dungeon. Normally that should make him weak but if you read on that clearly isn't the case. I'm going to pit him in various scenarios to see what happens.

Chapter 1 A Frozen World

Forsaken, lost, and far from another soul a lone dungeon core waited. He awoke far from any settlement or human colony. No adventuring party managed to cross the great sea of stars to investigate him. It was just him alone a black gem with his soul stuffed inside.

As he waited stuck on an asteroid the size of a planet hurtling through space, he dreamed of a woman's face and a voice pleasant to his ears. Sometimes when he napped, he dreamed of making her out of the ice and rock all around him. He wasn't a sculptor, he was a dungeon core a being built to kill.

There was no one around to see or judge him. He could do anything out here. His own voice counseled.

It didn't take long for him to make up his mind. He used his mana reserves to cut deep in the asteroid before hoisting up a massive block of stone and ice. There were no ropes, pullies, or chisels his only tools were his mind and mana.

His first attempt was an embarrassment. It didn't look feminine nor did it have any real features to it. Jack managed to add eyes, a nose, and a mouth but chipped the ears. Windows continuously popped up as he worked, and his skill increased.

When he finished his first attempt, he stared at his creation. He didn't hate it, but it wasn't what he had envisioned. Thought it started as a beauty beyond compare in his mind his mana preferred a rugged form more suited to labor than company. Still something about his first creation made him feel giddy.

It was his creation with no help from some system. Sure, the system helped it honed his chiseling to a precise tool. But he did this himself.

Jack wanted to give life to the statue like the ancient Greek Pygmalion of Cypris with his ancient creation Galatea. With that he had a name for a future statue.

Jack took hold of his mana in its entirety. There was nothing for his first statue or future golem in this case to kill. It wouldn't be able to level up. His creation would need all the mana it could get upon creation.

Jack etched a tablet with everything he wanted the statue to be. He put all his hopes and dreams in the tablet while filling it with mana. Every time he ran out of mana and was forced to rest, he awoke to put more mana in the tablet. Finally, when the tablet glowed with mana zapping the air with loose bolts of mana, he considered the tablet finished.

Magic was more about belief than systems and leveling up. That's why he refused to use his system at least for now. A system though helpful was rigid it may give order to magic but that was unnecessary.

The Obsidian dungeon core placed his tablet on the statue and watched the slab of magic and stone adhere to the statue. Jack felt a connection between him and the statue immediately. The creature approached him and sat down. It was the statue only changed.

In a way it had become alien to Jack. This creature was a combination of Jack's will and craftmanship. One was obviously stronger than the other. His new creature looked at him curiously.

"Do I have a name?" The statue asked in a gravely voice. The voice was in Jack's mind instead of his ears.

"You are Prometheus and you will help me turn this large rock into a proper dungeon." The stone golem nodded its head incapable of refusing its master's orders.

Days turned into weeks, weeks to months, and months to years. Instead of creating dainty feminine statues Jack had opted to follow his true calling and created companions. Each golem was a little stronger than the last. He made sure to know each one of them. Samson was interested in levers and pullies anything that caused a new reaction. He had quickly moved on to cogs and doors. The larger and more impressive the doorway the better. Samson made lesser golems with his own mana to assist him in working.

Prometheus loved to build down and held great interest in numbers. He loved lists and considering how much resources we had. With his own small band of lesser golems, he dug deep in the asteroid collecting what metals he could find. As time went by, Prometheus grew stronger. Though he couldn't level up he gained many skills and talents. Goliath their architect had to dedicate a room to store all the iron, copper, aluminum, and gold ingots.

Goliath had a thing for building large walls and expanding my dungeon. I let him do it slowly building castles and connecting them as my body expanded around the dead planet. More and more metals were found deeper in the old asteroid. Then there were the fossilized bones.

Jack was resting breathing calmly feeling his mana surround every inch of the planet's surface. He may have more mana than any dungeon core in existence. That was a terrifying thought. He was still level one, but his companions had increased his size to such an immense degree that his mana had vastly increased. Chimney's all around the planet spewed mana as they continued to hurtle through space. He didn't know where they would land and truthfully, he didn't care life was good. Ice was melted through heat magic and with a quick burst of shock magic oxygen and hydrogen separated.

Goliath assured him that his dungeon wouldn't lose any of the elements and it opened new possibilities. No longer did he have to work with stone and ice alone. Metals were now a possibility. From then one Samson began building larger metallic doors. The door to Jack's own dungeon core was now a mix of gold and silver more like it was Electrum due to small traces of impurities.

Those doors turned on their track for the first time in half a decade and with the rush of his companion Goliath ran in his room. Jack noticed the small form of a capsule of some sort in Goliath's massive hand.

"Goliath what do you have in your hands show it to me?" Jack said and his giant friend showed him a capsule with an ancient alien within. There were scratches on the hatch of the capsule. Fingernails were torn off ancient black tracks shown on the glass. Goliath's face held a solemn expression.

"Jack, they died in there, hundreds of millions of them. There are contraptions lined all over the facility. We need your touch. My brothers want to melt it all down for scrap." Goliath said.

Jack's mind moved through the immense labyrinth of buildings that made up his form. Once he was certain of the location, he went down thousands of feet where his companions tunneled.

Deep beneath the surface of the asteroid below the frozen atmosphere, he located his companions surrounding a facility. He glanced over the facility for a moment then searched deeper where the massive refineries stretched down to the planets formerly molten core. The cold of space froze the core eventually. To save power the residents placed themselves in capsules. But eventually power ran out. They were woken up by the machines AI before it ran out of power. That's all Jack could glean from the scene.

The computers surrounding the ancient cryogenic lab were offline and had been for millennia. But that wouldn't stop a dungeon core. All around the facility everything that touched his dungeon floor vanished. His mind stored everything. He couldn't access the data in the computers, but he could recreate the computers good as new. Not only that, he could recreate the species that died here.

"Jack why did you absorb the scrap we could have used it for the new wing of the Galatea research facility?" Prometheus said. Jack used some of his mana to create hundreds of iron ingots. Stacks of plastic and some of the crystal-like processors. He could recreate either from mana alone but that didn't mean he understood them. Even if he recreated the species that once lived here that didn't mean they would know how their own technology worked.

He held on to the processors and scanned them over. Lazily he dropped a few kilo tons of glass for Prometheus's project. The processors floated up and moved through a series of tunnels to Jack's personal storage room.

Their crystalline structures almost resembled his own dungeon core in a way. As they floated, he caught Prometheus counting them quickly and adding them to a check list. Jack snorted in derision at the outdated form of filing. Soon they would have tablets capable of holding near limitless information.

Samson would be interested in figuring out how computers worked. He was certain the golem had already snuck off with one of the terminals to tinker with. Jack decided to leave him to it while he looked over the processors.

Time seemed to warp around him as he took the crystal processors apart repeatedly before putting them back together. He pushed his mana through the hardware marveling at how the processor warped into something akin to his own black dungeon core. Then something interesting happened. The processor began to push out vast amounts of mana. For every 1 unit of mana Jack placed in the processor it spit out a million.

Excited Jack continued to push mana into the crystal until it cracked. When the object cracked it became useless the delicate machinery within broke with it. He put everything back together and fused the crystal back before trying again.

"Jack, I demand more materials. We have begun digging the vast ice fields that once made up this planet's ocean. You haven't fulfilled a single request in two decades." Prometheus said.

Jack awoke from his trance it had been a long time since the discovery of the crystal processors and the former inhabitants of this world. In that time, he had begun the construction of a massive processor. Over weeks he constructed his first one multithreading a massive processor with several others all around his dungeon. They had begun synchronizing with his dungeon core. A long process that had taken decades.

As a result, he had increased his mana reserves to a level he couldn't calculate. Massive black spires stood out among the ancient castles and buildings around his dungeons. Their crystalline structures were aglow with mana so dense it created a passive physical barrier around the structures.

At first, he didn't recognize Prometheus. The golem wore cloths a toga of some sort and held a stone tablet in his hand. His companion had taken to wearing face paint. His eyelids were painted blue while his obsidian stone lips were painted red. He wanted to laugh at his companion's ridiculous style choice but didn't want to be rude.

"We are running low on steel and I refuse to tear down the ancient buildings above. Can't you melt the ice and and absorb the water?" Prometheus asked.

Well could I melt the ice with fire magic. My mind quickly moved to the vast ancient frozen ocean. The ice covered most of the world. A simple spire of crystal allowed him to extend his reach beyond his dungeon. He pushed his mana into the ice and demanded it to move. With the shear amount of mana at his disposal it did just that. The ice vibrated and began to melt. Layer after layer melted away and refroze only to melt again. Clearly this wouldn't be so easy.

If he wanted his ocean thawed, then he might need an actual star. Perhaps he would be ridiculously lucky and find a planet with life nearby. Prometheus needed a powdered wig to go with his odd choice in facial make up. He needed inspiration to truly further project Galatea. He also needed a body of his own. There was a lot to do and little time to do it. Well to start he decided to search through the back log of his status screen and see what he missed after a century of disuse.

**Jack lv1 0/100 xp to next **

**Race: Dungeon core **

**Age 110years **

**Titles: Planetary Dungeon Core (Unlocks 12****th**** grade magic or godly magic), Lone Dungeon (Increases desire to create sentient mobs), Black Core (Dark Magic attuned), The Starved Dungeon (You will kill the first living creature that touches your dungeon.), etc **

**Mana 65Septillion units +**

**Durability 5million**

**Perks **

**N/A until lv5 **

**Spells **

**Telekinesis **

**Heat Wave **

**Absorb **

**Item Creation **

**Mob Creation **

**Shock wave **

**Skills **

**Mana Manipulation lv100 Breakthrough required **

**Mana Mastery lv100 Breakthrough required**

**Mana Infusion lv100 Breakthrough required**

** Fire Mastery lv100 Breakthrough required**

** Shock Mastery lv100 Breakthrough required**

**Construction lv100 Breakthrough required**

**Architecture lv100 Breakthrough required**

**Dungeon Management lv100 Breakthrough required**

**Treasury Management lv100 Breakthrough required**

**Item Craft lv100 Breakthrough required**

**Weather Manipulation lv32 **

**Cold resistance lv100 Breakthrough required**

**Heath resistance lv100 Breakthrough required**

**Vacuum resistance lv100 Breakthrough required**

**Physical resistance lv1 **

**Meditation lv100 Breakthrough required**

**Multi Thread lv100 Breakthrough required**

For the first time in his existence Jack took the reins of his dungeon. With a great push mana fired out from the many spires pushing against the force pulling at his world. Slowly his momentum ceased, and Jack the Planetary Dungeon's core halted his out of control path through space. He used his power as the dungeon core to call up every one of his companions. At once they dropped their tools and began to descend elevators and board monorails on their magnet powered engines. The Ocean that had been drilled at for several decades was left alone for the first time in years. It took only hours for every one of his companions to assemble.

"Prometheus, Samson, Goliath, Maximus, Conan, Behemoth, Obelisk, and Hyperion all eight of his companions so far stood before him. Each stood between fifty and a hundred feet tall. They were made of living ice and stone given life by his will, mana, and faith. As a lonely dungeon core, they were a balm for Jack's soul and pillars to his sanity. Over the years they changed, as they grew and became their own people their features became more distinguished. Some took to painting their faces, wearing odd cloths, and taking tasks upon themselves.

Behemoth was the youngest of his companions and was obsessed with magnets and gravity. Everything he created had something to do with one force or the other. Obelisk preferred to build upwards towards the stars themselves. He was the opposite of Prometheus who loved to count things and build downward. Then there was Hyperion the golem obsessed with light and magic and Conan the golem obsessed with darkness and physical strength. Hyperion was the shortest of all his golems but perhaps the most magically gifted. Within his body was a crystal processor. Though he had integrated the crystal processors into each of his companions over time it was Hyperion who was created with it. Conan was the tallest Golem at one hundred feet. He towered over the others and manipulated the shadows and gravity with magic.

Maximus was a different kind of Golem. He preferred to make things orderly. The golem built something of a standing army and a more efficient administration system to control the distribution of resources. Each of Jack's companions were irreplaceable to him. They kept him sane and alive through his first century.

"You haven't gathered us all together Jack since Behemoth was created. Do we have a new sibling in the wings?" Prometheus asked. The others focused on my crystalline body trying to divine some clue.

"No, I have decided to bring us closer to a nearby star to finally melt the ice. Then I will either absorb the unneeded water or move it elsewhere. For now, we will make our way to the nearest star. I suggest you stockpile your materials if you want a cut of the new territory opening up." Jack said and watched as his companions looked at one another. The second they left they would fight over who gets what.

Jack focused his mind on the closest star. He had no real idea where he was in space for all he knew he could be approaching a black hole. Yet that was a risk he had to take. Such were the dangers of being a space faring dungeon. With that in mind he locked on to his target and started flying towards the star. As he traveled Jack fell deep in thought over the dangers of his path.

Maximus glared at his brothers as they argued. Conan made his way towards his chaotic section of their creators' body. Where Conan called home, buildings floated, and shadows were alive. They were golems created by magic like himself and his brothers but twisted dark reflections. Beings that he couldn't pummel to death disturbed him and he left it at that. Still he wanted the deep trench beneath the ice. The ancient volcanoes that lined the bottom were full of iron and nickel. Maximus planned to use it to create his own brand of golems metallic and cubic in nature.

"Brother what must I trade you for the deep trench to the south of the ocean of ice." Maximus said and cursed himself for a fool. He should have thought about his words before voicing them. Now that Prometheus knew he wanted it the price would become steep.

A gleam appeared in his brother's eye and he blinked showing off his blue painted eyelids. Maximus frowned unsure if he should have bothered.

"Why don't you let him have it you are too busy drilling out the core to care for such a track of land?" Samsun said. His second to eldest brother wasn't one to choose sides something was up. Was there something wrong with the trench?

"I had planned on using the iron in those volcanos to forge Jack a new door. I had a new design and Behemoth already helped me prepare a magnetic lock." Goliath said. The eighty-foot giant looked rather troubled. Maximus gritted his teeth thinking about going to Jack for the final decision.

"Alright how about this. Maximus gets the trench but trades you enough iron for the door in exchange for some mining equipment." Hyperion said. Maximus didn't want to give up a single volcano worth of iron but might have to regardless. Still he could make a powerful force with what he had.

**Daenerys **

She awoke to a pounding in her head and a sense of wrongness in the air. Moving to her window she looked up. Her breath hitched at the sight. High above in the sky was another world. It wasn't the moon she could clearly see buildings upon the world. She held her ears as a sound began to enter her head. Dany held her lips tight resisting the urge to scream and wake her brother the dragon.

Something wet trickled down her fingers and she could feel something covering her lip and flowing from her eyes. She held up her hand and saw blood in the moonlight. "Hello, can you hear me now." The voice said in an enthusiastic tone. She searched around the room and looked out her window to see no one.

"Am I hearing things?" She asked aloud.

"No, I'm here and listening, it seems you are a light in this dim world. How do I look?" The voice asked.

"I don't understand are you in my room or outside. Why are you hiding from me?" Daenerys said. She felt an edge of fear. Was this a rapist about to steal her away?

"Are you blind? I'm just above you. Look up at the massive planet above your own." The voice said. She did and felt in her heart that it had to be. There wasn't anyone else around and the planet remained the feeling continued to flow through her. A presence unmistakable.

"What are you?" Dany asked quietly.

"I am the world above and you are a bright one a candle in a dark world. Perhaps I want you for my own I am a greedy planet you see. Your world is dying magic is dried up. Your world is a sinking ship. Be mine and until I can take you from that world, I will support you." The world said.

"I refuse, I was born to help my brother take the iron throne. We will reclaim our birthright." Dany said and felt her words turn hallow at the cackling that rattled her skull.

"Anything given holds no inherit value. But if it is the iron throne you want then I will bring the chair here. Are you so easily bought princess?" The being continued to laugh.

"It isn't just the throne it's the loyalty of the people, the lords, and their houses." Still the laughter didn't end, and it drove her to her wits end.

"Peace Daenerys Storm born Targaryen, I forget that you are but a human and I something more. I've held an entire world's wealth for nearly two centuries. I am willing to add your world to my form well parts of it. The old gods and new will remain with my left overs. You've been brave I've not been refused out right like that in a very long time. For such bravery, I will give you a gift a guardian who will see to your protection and education. One of my own son's servants. Though if you ever meet one of my children refer to them as companions." The voice said. Dany wanted to shout that she wanted nothing of his gifts but dared not refuse. As brave as she appeared, she might need what he's offering. By his own words, he wouldn't give her the iron throne. "Would such a gift hold any value?" The voice said answering her own thoughts.

"When will my new protector arrive?" Dany asked.

"Take ash from your fireplace and draw a circle on the ground." She obeyed drawing a circle on the cold stone ground before instructions entered her mind. Daenerys drew each symbol as best as she could feeling pleasure from the presence in her head. "Now back away from the portal." The being ordered.

She stepped back just as the circle on the ground glowed blue. Light quickly filled the room as a figure stepped out. It was a woman or at least she looked like a woman. She had pale skin like a woman from Westeros and she was naked. This woman had pink hair and didn't breathe. There was no rising or fall to her chest. Instead the woman bent her knees as if testing something out.

"You must be Daenerys." The presence left her for now satisfied with the current development. That left her with this odd woman with pink hair. Her eyes held a faint glow of blue unlike anything she had ever seen. The woman stepped forward and touched a hand to Daenerys face. Her skin was warm and felt unlike human skin. It was soft but had an alien feel to it. "I'm sorry its so strange. Let me introduce myself. I am Galatea model IX my model was crafted nearly 30 years ago so I'm a little out dated by the Galatea model X but I'm capable. I have many offensive functions that you will find useful. My audio detection software can pick up conversations up to half a kilometer away." Daenerys listened to the girl prattle on about herself thinking about what happened. She looked out to see the planet vanish. She opened her mouth. "That's our cloaking technology. Don't worry Jack is still there."

"Is that the name of the world or the god who controls it? Dany asked.

"Yes." The strange woman answered.

"I've received an update from my superiors. I'm to use an alias while working for you. Call me Lucy Pygmalion of the line Galatea. I will protect you as you attempt to take the iron throne before Jack subdues the weakened gods and rips the continent up from its bedrock."

** Jack **

With his vast intelligence, he could devote himself to three paths of research or a single path to achieve what he desired.

**Fire Immunity **

** Time Fame: 1month divided by number of research points devoted. **

** Effect: Jack will gain immunity to magical flames and can grant his followers the same immunity. **

** Mana Cost: 1000 per follower 1 time cost per unit. **

** Control Spire **

** Time Frame: 6months divided by number of research points devoted. **

** Effect: By placing spires on Westeros he could infuse his mana into the residents around it and slowly adjust their minds to his way of thinking. **

** Mana Cost: 100,000,000 per spire launched **

** Portal Expansion**

** Time Frame: 2months divided by the number of research points devoted **

** Effect: Create a permanent portal to send more golems to the planet. Since Daenerys is his only follower, he will have to convince her to enhance his portals and convince her brother to his side. **

** Symbol of Authority **

** Time frame 1 month divided by the number of research points devoted **

** Effect: Craft a symbol of your religion to gift Daenerys. Increases Faith energy from Daenerys. **

**Faith Energy 0 **

Jack placed one path in fire immunity, symbol of authority, and portal expansion. Mind control didn't sound like something he wanted to get into. It would take time for him to get things moving in this strange world. But once he finally got going Jack was sure he could really move forward. In a month he would be able to increase the strength of his followers.


	2. Chapter 2

** Author's Note: Hey this is chapter 2 its going slow for now but it will kick up soon. There is a lemon with Jorah and Lucy at the end so have fun with that. Other than that, have fun and tell me what you think. **

Daenerys took a backhand from her brother and fell to the floor. He took a step forward his eyes filled with anger. She could taste blood on her lips it seemed she had woken the dragon. A powerful hand wrapped around Viserys shoulder and yanked him away. Lucy hit him once across the face then again. She heard something clatter to the floor, it was a bloody tooth. Her new protector had hit her brother so hard his tooth came out.

"You bitch I will see you dead for this." Viserys whimpered as her protector tossed him against a wall with a crack he slumped down unconcious. She rushed to his side to check if he was still alive. It was faint but she could tell he was breathing.

"Did you have to hit him so hard?" Dany demanded. Her protector merely smiled dressed in a robe and nothing else.

"Yes, he must learn that he isn't important. If he steps out of line again, he may have to suffer a more permanent lesson." She picked the tooth off the ground and pocketed it in her robe. "More permanent than the loss of a tooth anyway."

"I don't know what your people consider protection, but he was able to hit me before you arrived." Dany said. The woman turned her head to the side pink hair dancing.

"You should have told me he was a danger. I was off looking for assassins and killing spies. This system you humans live in is chaotic people waste their lives and nothing is built. There is so much empty space used for nothing. Houses look like each other with little customization. The doors are the worst, Samson would destroy them for their shoddy craftsmanship. Most don't even use metals." Lucy said in distaste. Her body guard was an odd one. She did not judge by one's station but rather by what they built.

"I'm sorry that this city offends you but if you are to protect me you must protect my brother as well. He's heir to the iron throne if you are to return me home, we need him." Dany said.

"I've managed to acquire some people for your use. I believe we can use them to improve this city," the door to her room burst open revealing several guards and Illyrio. The fat merchant stepped in with his guards.

"What has happened here and why are stone masons, carpenters, and glass makers outside my palace asking for Daenerys priestess of the Jack of Trades. I'm confused young lady when did my guest became a priestess was it when you snuck this odd woman in your room?" Illyrio asked.

Lucy stepped in front of her looking between the armed guards like one would ants. "Its simple the Jack has decided to bless Daenerys with his divine grace. Those who take up trades and desire to build will flock to her. That is how divine providence works." Lucy said. Illyio looked at Lucy with desire in his eyes but he was also scared.

"I thought your goal was to retake the iron throne what good are glass makers, carpenters, and stone masons towards your goal." Illyrio asked. He rubbed at his greased yellow beard as his mind went over the puzzle.

"It's simple what is a warrior without weapons and army? What good is a sailor without ships? What good is an army when its trapped behind a river? The answer is nothing they are worthless. But what if you have an army of ship rights who double as sailors. What if your caught out in open field armies of horse men ready to charge upon you and you have carpenters. You build fortifications before they arrive." Lucy finished.

"You may see me as a fool but once I was a Brava that statue in the courtyard is of me in my youth. I've killed more men than most have coin here in Pentos. What you speak of is nonsense. You can't win the iron throne with tradesmen. You need warriors." Illyrio said.

"I am a tradesman. My god assigned me with post for my mastery over logistics. Under the great companion Maximus. What I do best is organize groups. I find common ground with those groups and I turn them into a machine dedicated to a purpose. If I dedicate them towards becoming soldiers, then they will become soldiers." Lucy said.

"I've had enough of your words guards." That was when Dany saw Lucy move. She was standing still one moment then the next she snapped a guard's wrist and stole his blade. The next she threw the guard into a sword swing before slicing through the knee joint of another's armor. She moved quickly never drawing breath. It was the first time Dany saw what her protector was truly made of.

"Enough you made your point. If you are truly champion of a god, then my guards are no match for you. Khal Drago and his Khalasar arrives here you will become his wife and this new religion will become just another among many. See to prince Viserys." Illyrio said to another guard.

Her brother was carried out and she remained silent. Then the doors shut, and her protector ripped off her blood-stained robes leaving her body bare to the world. "Now I need to get another set how annoying. You did well Daenerys you didn't get too far away or close enough for them to use you as a hostage."

"Why is the great being merely a god of tradesman?" Dany hissed. Lucy smiled at her revealing teeth far too perfect to be real.

"Jack is what he is. He enjoys the process of making things building them up. That joy has translated to us his creations. He is a creator god in a way but don't confuse him for a god that can't destroy. Through bending the forces of the universe does creation come. Bending those same forces to destroy is easy he could for instance blast the ocean with such electrical intensity that the water molecules separate. Then he could light them setting off a chain reaction that could burn the world. My god is strong far beyond any puny god on this world." Lucy said.

"What am I to do about this Khal Drago if I am to marry him won't that put a damper on your god's plans?" Dany said.

"Now don't be difficult. Jack has a ton of newly devoted followers. He's sending them inspiration in their dreams. New techniques, inventions, and processes all built to bring them into the fold. They are exactly what we need and when we leave, they will begin crafting a great circle to summon one of the companions to this realm." Lucy said with a smile. It seemed to fall into place.

"The tradesmen were never going to be my army, were they?" Dany asked.

"They are more to supply the army with everything they may need. We may have them pay a tithe to further support us. They will also spread to Westeros to further spread the religion. I'm sure there will be a fight against this lord of light and seven who are one soon." Lucy said.

**Jack **

A month passed by like a blink. He could feel it the power to infuse his followers with the magic protection of the Targaryen line was in his hands. He infused Lucy his Galatea model IX in Pentos. The loss of mana would regenerate in a month. He moved to infuse his companions and then their lieutenants. From there, he gave the ability to every blacksmith that swore themselves to him. Immunity to fire would come in handy when they forged. The ability to hold molten metal would surly come in handy with their craft.

His symbol was another problem entirely a religious symbol was something else entirely. Deities often had multiple symbols from what he recalled. For this world he crafted an amulet with a white dragon and is heart was Jack's own form. It was made of white gold with a small processor in the center. This would due for now.

He sent the amulet through the portal. And contemplated his next move.

Jack had pieces on the board and Pentos was a good position to hold. His will slowly took over the craftsman of the city he could feel their prayers. They wanted something perhaps a class all their own. If the lord of light had his followers sacrifice them to the flames, then Jack could lose some of his newly acquired faith energy. It was a loop hole in the worship game. Even if the worshiper was a devout fanatic towards another religion once they were sacrificed to the flames all that faith energy went to the lord of light.

This turn was over his hand was off his chess piece and it was the other gods' turns.

**Jorah Mormont **

He didn't know what to think when he saw the pink haired woman standing next to Daenerys with a claymore strapped to her back. The six-foot blade looked out of place on such a dainty looking frame. Yet she moved as if it was nothing. He noticed the guards gave her wary looks. Whether it was for her safety or because she had proven herself a liability he didn't know.

Daenerys didn't seem troubled by the massive sword on her maid's back. She held herself well and wore a strange amulet. The metal was white gold from what he could tell with a black crystal of some kind embedded in it. A valuable item one that displayed a dragon the symbol of her house. He was waved to approach.

"I'm Jorah Mormont your grace I would like to serve you if you would allow it." Jorah said. Daenerys looked at him with critical eyes while her brother looked on him with possessiveness.

"See sister already the usurpers rule has caused a division in his houses. We can use this." Viserys said. "Welcome to the service Ser Jorah." The prince said. He looked to the pink haired woman. An exotic woman to be sure. She had a mix of Westeros pale skin with Essos features mixed in. Her hair was long covering one eye as it wrapped around her head. Her eyes were a shade of blue he had never encountered before they seemed to glow.

"Its up to you Daenerys either accept him or deny him. This is your move." The woman said. Her voice was soft holding traces of command. The horse lord Khal Drago looked at him then nodded his head. Jorah was offered a place far to the side as Illyrio presented a final gift.

"Dragon eggs," he heard.

**Lucy **

Her eyes glanced over the dragon eggs then left them with disinterest. Jorah was obviously a spy. The question was could she turn him into a double agent. What would Jack call it, turning lemons into lemonade? She nodded her head yes that's exactly what this was. She didn't want to break in her new vagina she had just installed after she received her pay advancement for this job. Maybe she could call it a work fee.

She looked over at the sudden commotion. Some guy's guts were covering the ground after he tried to rape some woman. "A good sign a Dothraki wedding without a death or two is considered a boring affair." Illrio said while eating cheese. She turned her eyes to Jorah. Lucy wanted to get this over with but chances where she wouldn't have the time until they made camp.

Then Khal Drago took his new bride to their private chamber and Jorah was alone talking with Viserys. Opportunities like this don't happen every day.

Lucy stepped between them halting their conversation. She pulled Jorah to her stealing his breath. "Let's find somewhere private, I need to talk with you." Jorah was a gasping mess and Viserys was beside himself with anger.

They found a room in Illrio's palace and she pulled her robe off. It sunk to the ground revealing her body to the man. She grabbed his hand and placed it to her stomach.

"Is my skin not smooth and warm. Have you ever seen any as perfect as me?" Lucy asked. She could see him hardening and pulled his shirt and pants away trying not to damage the fabric.

"No, I've never seen anyone like you." A small smile graced her lips. This was to be far politer than how her people normally go about relations. There would be not pounding until the stones cracked around them. No mana spikes as they forced their wills upon each other. No this would be human mating.

"Did you know I'm a virgin?" She pushed him backwards until he was laying flat on the bed. Then she gripped her own lower lips. "This vagina has never been parted it is brand new. Every ridge and every crevice within have yet to be explored. Jorah explore them with me." She said and eased down on his member. It wasn't vibrating, covered in ridges, knotted, or spinning like many she is used to. But it was warm hard and she like a little old fashioned sometimes. Jorah moaned to her ministrations and rose up only for her to push him back down. A look of confusion crossed his face.

She bent down until he was fully inside her. He twitched within and she clamped down cutting it off. His eyes widened as if in pain and then she started moving again. He opens his mouth to speak but she silenced him with a finger to her lips. Then she began to move again growing in speed looking down on him daring him to try to spurt early.

He groaned and she picked up the pace. She moved her hips side to side sending him against the sides of her vagina gripping him in new ways experimenting with his sensitivity. One wrong move and the fun would be over it was a challenge.

She looked him over now that they were truly alone. His body was muscled well, but age was catching up with him. Soon enough he would die like many humans. Even Daenerys would age to dust. They couldn't replace their parts like her kind could.

Lucy leaned down letting her pale tits dangle in his face. It was always a coin toss to see what guys did with them. Would he suck on them or play with them? She was getting on the former. "Why are you doing this?" Jorah blurted out. She clenched down and made him gasp.

"This is a trade, one you have already agreed to. The second you hilted within me the contract was signed, and your soul is mine." Jorah gasped. "Enjoy it to the end you have already paid for it. I hope you survive. Most whither away when they come in me their lives drawn out and consumed." His dick pulsed before his eyes turned into fear. He tried to push her away until she forced her hands on his keeping him pinned. Then she began to move in earnest.

"By the seven stops get off me, I can't die like this." He yelled and began to shake as she tightened and pummeled his member. Still he didn't cum, and she enjoyed his struggles.

Then after nearly thirty minutes of struggling he finally came. She felt his side hit her and the small nanites in her personal lubricant began processing them. "I'm still alive?" Jorah said.

"Obviously, I can't believe you bought that suck out your life nonsense." He looked at her as if he was going to say something then stopped.

"It was still a jest in bad taste." He said. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Jorah, I only wanted to spice up our time together. We may not have any more tries while we ride on horseback." Lucy said.

"I just realized, I don't know your name."

"Lucy Pygmalion, let's go I need to go bath in her Grace's tears it was her first time after all." Lucy said.

"You said you were a virgin was that also a lie?" Jorah asked.

"My vagina was indeed brand new. I purchased a new one shortly before I began serving her grace. I'm what you could call a machine." Lucy said. Jorah seemed at a loss for words.

"What does that mean?" Jorah asked.

"My body was created, I wasn't born. I am not of this world Jorah you could call me an artificial life form. Only that isn't true for my kind anymore. We have 3d printers in our bodies now and we can break down the DNA of humans and study it. If I wanted to, I could have smaller versions of myself with some of your features." Lucy said.

"You must be jesting me again. Am I such an easy mark for your strange humor?" Jorah asked. Lucy bent down sent a small command and her vagina ejected from its locking mechanisms. She took it and slammed it on Jorah's still hard cock.

Jorah looked between it and her body. Then she put it back in place and locked it once more. Lubricant was spilling out to remove any impurities before it could corrupt her inner mechanisms.

"What does this mean for us?" Jorah asked. That was perhaps his most admirable trait in her opinion. Adaptability was a good survival trait. Jorah just went up in points from a 5 to a 6 in her opinion. If he still had bear island it would be a 7 or 8 to her.

"It means when my vagina gets loose, I can replace it. Also, if we are to continue this relationship could you convert to my religion." Lucy said.

"We will talk more later her grace needs you, correct?" Lucy smiled and kissed him.

"Very well but we will talk more later."

**Daenerys**

He had forced her down and pummeled her virgin cunt like a barbarian and she had expected nothing less. When her protector entered her tent smelling like sex and looking no worse for wear, she felt like she had gotten he short end of the stick. "Is it too late to go back to your plan and use the tradesman to retake the iron throne." Dany said. Lucy smirked and stepped beside her.

"Anything, I missed how are you Dany." Jack said and she received a horrible head ache. This time the voice came from her amulet.

"Go away Jack, I don't feel like talking to you." Dany muttered. She looked over to Lucy who turned just as the Dothraki guards fell in the tent with flaming axes in their necks. Three men stepped in pulling long swords that sparked and lit with flames.

"Nope, Lucy kill them primary weapons access granted." Dany looked to see Lucy running in front her right wrist exposed a metal tube. She pointed it at one of the assailants and her wrist edged back as a flash of silver passed through it. One of the assailant's head exploded in a cloud of gore. The other two rushed swinging his sword impaling Lucy. Lucy aimed the tube at the other just as his sword connected with her neck. Another loud boom echoed out and the chest of the man who tried to decapitate her exploded. The sword fell out and fluids rushed out of Lucy's open neck wound.

Taking her hands, she clapped the ears of the assassin who impaled her. The man lost his grip just before Lucy's palm shoved nose cartilage into his brain. Lucy ripped off a piece of one of the dead man's robes and wrapped her neck up quickly. The fluids drenched the cloth, but it wasn't blood.

"It is blood but not human blood. It's a synthetic liquid that helps maintain the energy she needs to move around and live. She's lost a lot of it, but her repair systems will have kicked in with the wound bound. The chest wound is far more concerning. She is lucky they aimed for where the human heart rests. Her fluid pump is in the center of her body. They hit one of her redundant processors. It too will recover in time with enough silicon. She will need to eat a lot of sand." Jack said. His voice didn't carry with it the normal booming quality.

Khal Drago and many of his Dothraki rushed in weapons drawn to see the bodies. Even Jorah was there wearing full armor. He looked at Lucy protectively. Which may have revealed why she smelled of sex. "What happened here? Jorah asked while translating to Drago.

"We were attacked by the red priests." Lucy said her voice coming out in rasps. Jorah quickly translated to the Khal. He nodded his head fury clear in his eyes. "This can not be left without reprisal or they will believe they can do this with no consequence." Lucy said and met Dany's eyes. The answer was clear put heads on spikes.

Illyrion looked greatly concerned at what happened. "They have never done anything like this before. I'm a Magister why would they threaten their position by attacking my guests?"

"I'm a threat so the lord of light wants to shut us down before we can build momentum. They can't attack every tradesman in Pentos they are too numerous, so they went for the flashiest piece on the board. If they had killed you, I would have lost a lot of my influence over this world." Jack said and Dany worried that he had set her up. But then he had also given her a powerful protector.

"We can't let this go unanswered she looked at Drago. I want their heads on spikes a final wedding present." Dany said. Jorah translated dutifully for her. "They will have no after life with their burning god."

Drago called his Dothraki hoard and instead of invading the city the Magisters of Pentos invaded the temples to the red god and dragged out the priests and priestesses. The priestesses were raped along with some of the men and taken as slaves while most of the men had their heads cut off and placed on spikes as they traveled away from the city.

**Jack **

His focus drifted away from the city as his faith energy increased as a power vacuum in Pentos opened. Dany was safe for now with her Khalasar forming a meat shield around her. The amulet she wore pushed his mana into her body letting him study her further. There were some side effects. She was growing stronger drinking in his mana and changing from it. Her body may not be fully human for long.

His attention shifted back to Pentos where his followers formed a Union. Then closed off a section of the city for their cult. They quickly invaded the now empty temple to the red god and threw down the statues. His most competent followers among them began to draw a massive summoning circle. The Magisters of Pentos just allowed it to happen. They feared the return of the Great Khal Drago. This bonus action was what he needed.

Jack connected his mana to the circle and brought Hyperion to Pentos.

**Faith energy 40 **

**Faith Upgrades **

**Avatars:**

**Golem: 100FE **

**Human: 1000FE **

**Dragon: 10,000FE **

**Demi God: 100,000FE**

**Domains: **

**Fire: 100,000FE **

**Dragon: 100,000FE**

**Golems: 100,000 **

**Metal: 100,000**

Alright it took a lot of faith energy to do anything. There were more options, but they were locked for now. When Hyperion appeared, Jack felt a massive jump in faith.

**FE 200 **

Jack took the Golem avatar. Then it hit him he could use a body for the first time in hundreds of years. Well it was about time he headed over to Westeros and to begin his conquest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Samson **

He wasn't the oldest or the strongest among his fellow companions. Nor would he claim to be the most intelligent. Perhaps he was the most competent. While Maximus loved his planning and Prometheus his digging, Samson loved technology. Like all companions Samson was a natural magician in tune with his magical abilities since his creation. He could toss fire balls around with the best of them. Before the discovery of the long dead race that once inhabited the planet, Samson was obsessed with magic. He loved to build new spells. There were spells he created that chained unleashing new and exciting effects. But when the wealth of new information came through Samson put his magical research on hold in favor of technology. There was a satisfaction to working with metal, wiring, and electricity that didn't come from magic. After learning everything the hard drives could grant him, he built upon the research. He explored action and reaction discovering new and exciting possibilities. With such information came competence. When Jack asked something of him, he was the one most capable of fulfilling the request.

Instead of building new golems with stone they created working android bodies. They organized nanites to repair their new golems. They gave their golems sexual organs and internal 3d printers to aid reproduction. They created a new race one that worshipped their creator. Worshippers who knew their creator and his flaws but accepted him regardless.

That is what Samson chose to believe and he stuck to it. Once again there was a request for a body to be made. This time by Jack himself. No expense would be spared to craft the perfect form for his friend and creator.

"Manager of frames Xion." Samson bellowed. The female Galatea IX stood there at attention her black hair was in a pony tail. She was his sixth manager of frames having surpassed her predecessor in skill and gained the promotion. The fifth manager was then made subordinate just as the 4th and 3rd had before him. Xion would more than likely get replaced by Belmont the rising star and Guardian model XI. But for now, her skills out shined Belmont's.

"We are making a frame for Jack this will be the first Model Jack to ever exist. Gather the best materials for production." Samson roared then moved on to the next stage of production.

"Sir we are out of Titanium shall I request more." Xion's assistant Michael asked.

"That won't be necessary." Jack himself said and bars of pure titanium appeared in their inventory. With that his team began building a titanium frame piece by piece using magic to increase the durability of the metals even further.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't watch the process. It makes my team nervous. They already know this is to be your body." Samson grumbled.

"Sure, I will try to make my presence scarce." With that out of the way Samson went to his next team as they finished their research on a new formula that could increase artificial muscle tensile strength by 20%. The wiring team would go next while the processors, cooling motors, fluid pump, and several important organs were printed for the final product. Brown hair was selected while the aesthetic team began crafting a face for their god.

Various weapons were picked up and discarded. A small-scale rail gun, a plasma castor, and several laser swords. Then he came upon a set of gravity displacers. They weren't weapons they attached to the hip and if functioned properly could use electrical fields to manipulate gravity. Unfortunately, they didn't work. The power supply needed to make them functional was too much for a small golem. Perhaps, Jack had that kind of power.

** Janus Smith**

Janus was a man who knew how to get things done. As a Blacksmith in Pentos he had to know of to trade like a merchant and pound metal like a god or he didn't eat. His conversion to the Jack of all Trades was a no brainer. When his competition dreamed up new techniques and put them into practice, he couldn't let them pass him. That's why he took the bull by the horns and lead the growing religion.

Around his neck was a pendant with a white dragon with a black hole in its chest. He didn't know what it meant, and he really didn't care. The religion was about bettering himself and the world around him. God or no god, he could get behind that. When he woke up wearing the pendant and accidently touched white hot steel. He realized the fire didn't burn him. Another boon from his new patron had cemented his loyalty.

Janus wasn't a hard man to figure out. Do right by him and he will do right by you. Fuck with him and he will make sure your horse throws every shoe. That's why he organized the building of the circle in the forsaken red priests place of worship. They doused the flames and made a big circle out of ash and then went to work drawing symbols in the circle. Once their work was complete Janus looked it over and made sure there were no mistakes.

That was when the massive circle glowed blue and they high tailed it away. From the circle a giant appeared. He was so tall his head scraped the ceiling. His body glowed with a powerful light as he looked down on them. For a moment Janus feared that this was the lord of light until the giant nodded his head.

"You will do. Now its time to remove all traces of the red god and his sacrifices." The giant sneered at that and began stepping away from the circle. He looked around eyeing each of them until his eyes landed on Janus.

** Hyperion **

He was always shorter than his brothers. Even now after fifty years his height was only 60ft while Conan towered over him with 110ft. Seeing a bunch of humans cowering boosted his ego a bit. He took a step off the circle and looked at one of the acolytes. Janus if he recalled correctly was a skeptic but a good man at heart. Not that it mattered every follower was a boon to their father.

This place was covered in odd artwork held enough life draining magic to slaughter a hundred thousand mortals. In his opinion it was best to burn it all down and start over. No burning was the red god's thing maybe they could turn it into a factory. They would need ships.

Light of the natural sun bathed him in light as he stepped out onto the street of Pentos. Many worshipers fell to their knees upon seeing him some wore red like the priests of the red god. Hyperion paid it no mind.

"My lord what are you planning?" Janus yelled up.

"I'm taking a look at the docks before we decide what to do about the city." With that Hyperion wondered off careful not to step on any of the fleeing humans. His head towered over most of the buildings and many stopped to stare at him. It was a first for him.

Most were used to his brothers if they did stare it was because he was shorter than them. A boon from his design. He had a processor from birth unlike the others. His body moved faster, and his magic was stronger. If it came to a fight, he could slaughter most others like Prometheus and Samson. Conan was obviously the strongest. While magic wise Samson would be a great challenge.

He made it to the dock and looked far across the ocean. There beyond the ocean was Westeros the jewel his father desired. Pentos while a nice place with red wearing nobles wasn't worth much. Only its port mattered. He heard a horn as a group of humans wearing armor confronted him.

"Giant how did you get here and what business do you have with Pentos?" A Magister said. In front of the Magister were several archers and spearman.

Hyperion moved catching the magister by his red toga and lifting him up. The man didn't struggle but the soldiers unleashed their arrows. Some stuck in his cloths while others bounced off his stone skin.

"Now you shouldn't need to yell." Hyperion said. The Magister looked on the verge of rebelling before he forced himself to calm down.

"Indeed, now we can speak civilly." Hyperion nodded and placed him on a building close to Hyperion's face. After the magister straightened himself, he looked down at his guards imperiously. "I did not order them to fire upon you."

"My body is made of stone arrows are no threat." If the revelation shocked the magister, he hid it well.

"Well while they waste their arrows perhaps you can answer my question. I am Magister Fenrir Bento and I demand to know what you are doing in my city. No one in customs reported a giant to me." Fenrir yelled.

"I am Hyperion a companion to the Jack of all trades. My task in your city is to change the red god's temple into a respectable Factory. A true temple of the Jack of all trade's religion. I will admit, I wanted to see the ocean." Hyperion muttered.

"Ah, an understandable desire. So, you have no ill will toward Pentos or its people you merely wish to turn a temple into something useful and see the ocean. I fear you will need guards to keep people in Pentos at bay. Otherwise welcome to the city." Fenrir said.

"Now could you put me down and perhaps find enough cloth to craft pants. Your member is as large as a house." Fenrir roared.

** Joffrey **

He slept deeply after his mother patted him on the head and told him he was a good boy. Joffrey would be king someday and make his mother proud. That's what she told him every night. But this time it was different. When he dreamed, he wasn't king able to call down divine punishment on any who dared to scheme against him. He was standing in a ruined burning sept. Up high in the sky was a moon large enough to eclipse the sky. The ground and its people were being pulled uprooted by some force.

Then he saw them the the Father, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Smith, Warrior, and the cloaked Stranger. They spoke in a raspy voice many but one. "This is the future we have foreseen child of destiny. You are meant to be a king beyond all others. We will give you and your line a portion of our strength so that you may fight what is to come."

The Father stood forward. "From me you will have the power to see through lies and see the sins that all men carry." A ball of light left the father and slammed into Joffrey's eyes. They were opened to new possibilities.

The mother raised her hand. "From me you will heal from any wound or poison forever more." Joffrey felt his body itch as the power settled in his blood.

The maid stepped forward. "From me you will have the virility to please any woman and even bend their loyalty to you." He felt his crotch swell and desires awaken.

The crone stepped forward and whispered in his ear. "My gift is foresight and the wisdom to use it." His mind was awoken beyond anything he had ever contemplated.

The warrior grabbed his shoulder. "My gift is no less powerful. All arms will be at your command, armor will feel lighter to you, and air friction won't be a problem." Joffrey felt far more talented than he ever was before.

The smith placed a hand on his chest. "My gift is strength pure and primal. Let your sword, hammer, and what have you hammer down on your foes like the might of a giant." Joffrey felt his muscles swell and he wanted to scream with joy at his new strength.

The Stranger stepped forward but didn't touch him. "My gift is death to your enemies. Your blade will always be coated with divine poison capable of killing even a god. He said in a raspy voice. Joffrey just nodded.

"Farewell king we have chosen stop the destruction of the world." Joffrey awoke and saw Myrcella sleeping beside him. Then a maid walked in. Joffrey got up and followed her. She looked so much more appealing than last he saw her.

Jack

His body was complete and with a trip through the portal he was in Pentos. Everywhere he went was a new revelation. The people waved to him at times on the streets. Jack wore clothes made from actual cloth and explored the city. Hyperion convinced his followers that he was just another of his servants which gave him leave to explore.

Eventually, he found himsefl on the docks. With a quick exchange between mana and gold he was on a ship chartered for Lannisport. Jack sent a message to Hyperion that he was leaving, and Hyperion was angry that he couldn't accompany him.

The salt was thick in the air and the waves hit the ship splashing sea water on his face and in my hair. Wind tossed his hair in odd directions, but it never looked messed up. Eventually the ship captain confronted him. He was an older man wrinkled but strong.

"First time at sea boy." The captain asked. He nodded and watched the waves and the occasional dolphin splash up. For a moment, he thought about diving in the water and exploring the depths.

"How could you tell?" Jack asked a smile on his face. Even as sea water dripped down drenching his cloths. Not that he could really feel it.

"It's the excitement you have. Everyone has it on their face during their first voyage. Even I remember having it. Try not to lose it no matter what the world throws at you." The captain said.

Then a horn blared, and the ship rocked. The deck splintered as another ship rammed them. Sailors scrambled for knives or any other weapon they could find as a group of men armed with axes and swords invaded the ship. The captain pulled a scimitar and charged. "Stay back lad this could get dangerous."

Jack's eyes widened as he saw the first of the sailors get decapitated by one of the invaders. "You Iron born scum will pay for this." The captain said as he clashed with one of the swords men. Did Jack have a choice in the matter? Could he have avoided listening to his primal nature?

Either way Jack moved with the fluidity that only a top of the line golem could produce. He ducked in the guard of the nearest pirate and struck with a hard-left hook. Ribs shattered beneath his might as bone punctured lungs. The man's hand slacked, and Jack took his axe. He felt the man's soul and life leave the body. He felt them flow into him and into his dungeon core. For the first time in centuries Jack felt the feeling of a level up.

He moved like a berserker slashing down on the nearest pirate slicing into the back of his head while his guard was down. He leapt to the side as another pirate tried to run him through with a sword only to receive a hard left to the face. Every blow Jack threw was fatal his body was built to house his power.

With every kill Jack moved faster throwing stolen daggers and increasing his kill count until the fighting around him stopped. When it was all said and done Jack had killed 12 of the iron born, they ended up taking the new ship and storing their cargo inside. They replaced the flag with one of their own and set course for Lannisport as planned.

**Daenerys **

Tonight, like the last few nights Drago squirmed beneath her as she pounded him until his seed left him. Then he slept exhausted. Dany looked down at her sleeping husband with a frown on her face. She was naked except for her amulet something she refused to take off in any situation. She liked the way it glittered in the light. Dany was starting to enjoy all things that glittered.

Khal Drago had raided a village in her honor and his men captured many women as sex slaves. A part of her cried out to help those women but she refused. She crushed that outcry in preference for a shiny. It was a ring made of gold she had taken form one of the sex slaves. The blood riders let her take it before they went back to enjoying their trophy.

It was odd but not as odd as the patches of scales growing in odd places. On her shoulder blades, elbows, and between her toes small patches of scales began to grow. She had through she had been cursed with grey scale, but they were red. Then there was her baby. The horse that would mount the world. Some days she felt like it wasn't hers. Her feelings were so alien. The dragon eggs that she once kept as mere bobbles were always with her now. She kept them in her tent among the gold.

Every night her bed looked less inviting and the slow growing pile of gold became comforting. How long would it be before she denied her husband for her little pile of gold. It was so ridiculous. But she was a dragon could this be what drove her father mad. This need to be with gold and the growing urges to burn and devour.

She was confused and changing.

Lucy waited by the camp fire looking at the stars while the some of the men talked amongst themselves. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't not yet. Maybe she should contact Jack directly.


	4. Chapter 4

** Author's note: Sorry it took a while guys but here is the next chapter. Jack's avatar has a new system to deal with and I've decided it will be the system I use from now on. Its more fun to write. As for the bandits and other enemies, I'll only wright in the rolls form now one when the opponent it much stronger. **

** Review and tell me what you think**.

The crew were celebrating drinking strong drinks they found below deck on the iron born vessel. Jack looked up from the crow's nest at the massive curtain of stars. They were brighter than his memories of earth. Though not as bright as they are in space itself. "We are space dust billions of years old. From dust we are made and to dust we will return." He mouthed the words feeling the wisdom within. "We exist for such a short time in the universe a god snaps their fingers and we cease to be." He had lived many lifetimes now and he couldn't shake the feeling that he had been lucky. If he hadn't become a dungeon core more than likely some Abrahamic god would have devoured his soul upon death. They're turn would come as well.

Ultimately his companions, golems, and dungeon were a means to an end. Whether it was to keep him sane, increase his power, or bring him closer to his journey they were pieces on a board. Even the body he wore was just another piece. Jack wanted to escape his mortality even after hundreds of years of existence the thought of dying terrified him. He needed to kill more to increase his power.

**Jack lv2 **

** HP 50**

** MP 10spells**

** Race: Avatar **

** Power Points 1 **

** Training Points: 1 per week **

** Stats: **

** Strength 20 Intelligence 100**

** Agility 40 Wisdom 100**

** Dexterity 40 Willpower 100**

** Charisma 50 Perception 20**

** Luck 25**

** Abilities **

** Magic **

** Fire Ball I 0/5–Unleash an explosive fire ball. Area Roll 1D20, damage equal 2D20, Burn chance 50% **

** Chain Lightning I 0/5 –Unleash a forked stream of lighting that jumped between opponents shocking them. Jump rate roll 1D20 for 10 and above -2 per jump. Damage 2D20 **

** Despair I 0/5 – Release you own feeling of despair upon your enemies shattering moral and uplifting your own spirits. Roll 2D20 against a resistance check of 1D10 for mortals. 1D20 for Armies and 2D20s for divine enemies. **

** Magic Resistance **

** Fire Immunity I 0/5 – Normal flames have no effect on you. Magical flames are another story. **

** Physical **

** Self-Repair I 0/5 – Increase the repair rate of the nanites within your body. Roll 1D20 every hour to determine how much health is recovered. **

** Over Clocked I 0/5 – +5 to all initiative rolls **

** Strength Boost I 0/5 +5 to all Physical damage rolls. **

** Intelligence **

** Research Boost I 0/5 – +5 to all research rolls in human form. **

** Processor Boost I 0/5 – 1 bonus spell **

** Scan I 0/5 – Roll a 1D20 if 10 or above gain information on target. **

** Technology **

** Gravity Modules I 0/5 – Scale walls and jump great distances. Roll 1D20 to determine feat success rate. **

** Amped Physiology I 0/5 – +2 to all physical rolls. **

**Select an Ability **

**Magic **

** Gravity I 0/5 – Unleash a singularity and drag enemies towards a single point. Roll 1D20 for area all enemies caught within are stunned and take 1D6 damage each turn. **

** Conjure Fire Golem I 0/5 – Use your knowledge of golem creation to craft a being made of fire. **

** Physical Defense **

** Carbon Nano tubing I 0/5 – The nanites within your body have begun crafting defenses beneath your skin. **

"It seems that death has finally come for you false god."

**Roll Initiative: **

** Jack 10 + 40 + 5 = 55**

** Faceless Man 4 + 10 = 14 **

He leapt away from a dagger in the dark, in the light of the moon he saw the face of the captain. Jack raises his hand and casts gravity. While the faceless man charged him to either force him over the edge of the crow's neck and onto the hard deck below or into the harsh unforgiving sea.

**Roll Initiative: **

** Jack 8 + 40 + 5 = 53**

** Faceless Man = 6**

Jack stumbled at first, but as the edge of the crow's neck touched his back hill his enhanced senses came to life. Time slowed to an insane level and he unleashed his spell before the man could reach him.

The spell exploded outward yanking the faceless man off his feet and into the unwelcome embrace of a singularity. Jack watched the faceless man's expression turn from indifference to fear as the force snapped his arms and legs so hard the bones snapped. Pain covered the man's face as his face morphed into that of a much younger man. A fire ball appeared in Jack's hand.

As casually as throwing a foot ball Jack tossed the explosive spell in the man's face.

**Damage Roll **

** Fire Damage 13 + 100, 3 + 100 = 216 **

The faceless man's corpse was hit by one mighty fireball and with a bit less explosive power than normal. Backed by Jack's powerful intellect explosive power made little difference. It still exploded with the force of two sticks of TNT. Pieces of the faceless man went every where showering some of the deck and the sails. It was fortunate that the singularity was created far away from the sails.

Many of the crew jumped awake and ran out of their cabins. Jack felt the soul of the faceless man enter him another spark of power stolen from the red gods. He grew comfortable in the crows neck once more Lannisport was up ahead.

**Gravity +1 **

** Fireball +1 **

** Gravity Module +1 **

** Over clocked +1**

The sun rose just as their ship finally made land and it was a lovely port. He would never forget seeing it for the first time. A castle high on a rock overlooked the port town around it. People worked trading and carrying supplies. For a while he thought, he could do this just walk through this place and go on to kings landing then the North.

No, the second Jack stepped off the ship all eyes were locked on him. Girls, women and even some men let their eyes linger on him for too long. He knew it was his face Samson's masterpiece. Jack was a beautiful man and all those who looked at him knew it.

Women of higher birth grouped together and followed his path through the port. At each stop they giggled before he continued his way. With no money he really couldn't get souvenirs. He was confident they wouldn't try anything with him. Their virginities were property of their houses after all. Some of the women of less noble birth looked at him with less restriction. One even went as far as to pull down her top. Jack saw pink nipples but felt nothing. The perks of having a golem body.

He made his way away from the port town and to the wide road. A sign said golden road, it was a coble stone road that would lead him to king's landing. "Hello lad you seem like a responsible fellow." Jack turned to see a grizzled man in expensive looking cloths.

"If you're offering work, I wouldn't decline. Nothing illegal I hope." Jack said. The man nodded his head and one of his guards stepped forward.

"We're one guard short one of my boys took ill to some shellfish and died. I see you have an axe but no shield or armor. We're willing to pay you for your time as a guard and outfit you with some leather armor. What say you?" The man asked and held out his hand. "I'm Joel Waters." Jack clasped the man's hand.

"I'm Jack and if your heading to king's landing then sure I'll go with you."

**Hyperion **

Every step forward was met by a step back. New regulations from the Pentosi Magister council have went through forbidding the sell of religious products. The long irons he had begun building had to be put on hold because the damn Magisters refused to play ball. So, he had to come to a decision.

If he couldn't sell products, then perhaps he could sell protection. His artificial mind worked over his problem quickly turning it over in his head. They had more than enough manpower and weapons why not change course as it were.

He pulled piece of parchment from his many rolls and began designing a ship one that could truly harbor his long iron canons. "Sir there is a Magister Fafnir here to see you." One of Jack's worshipers said.

"Send him in, I'm nearly done." To be blunt he hated the idea of turning on the people but if they wanted to flex their muscles then he would do the same.

The door opened revealing the man dressed in red robes. He was flanked by two body guards. Neither of them looked up to a fight. A pity, Hyperion could use some stress relief.

"I'm sorry my friend I did everything I could." Fafnir said. Hyperion's spies managed to witness the discussion and vote.

"Yes, my friend I'm sure you did. But don't worry, there are more ways to make coin than trade. My order will keep all their weapons to themselves no good or product shall leave my order's hands. I've already written it as religious mandate." Hyperion said.

"That isn't necessary I've come to make a deal with you. The council will allow me to work as a middle man to sell your products. But I could only get you ten percent of the sale the rest will unfortunately have to go to Pentos. Hopefully it will pay for the materials at least." Fafnir said.

He was curious, would the little man make a slip up. "That won't be necessary. We have already found a way around the law. I'll let it be a surprise." Hyperion said. The man looked troubled by Hyperion's declaration.

"Now see here I'm a magister of Pentos any actions your religion commits will be under my supervision. I must know well in advance what you plan or else I can't help you. Let me into your plans." Fafnir demanded.

"No, I don't believe I will. You're no longer welcome here leave these premises. Go away and never return." The man ground his teeth but left. Hyperion continued to design his ship.

**Daenerys **

She was growing taller now and when she felt at her head there were small nubs growing. What was happening to her? After she mated with Drago, she returned in her bed filled with gold. The dragon eggs cradled in her arms.

Sometimes when she dreamed, she was a massive red dragon the horses below her cowered or burned. When she was hungry, she ate a stag, a lion, and a wolf. It was only when she turned upward to the massive floating darkness, she blew her flames, but they did nothing. She flew after the creature but no matter how high she flew it was always out of her reach. Then she woke up in her pile of gold and feel for the presence of her god Jack. As always, he was amused with her but said nothing.

It was a game between them who would crack first. Dany refused to ask him what was going on with her and he refused to speak unless she asked the right questions. It was a game of wills and she wasn't certain she was winning anymore. Lucy opened the door to her tent and Dany growled under her breath at the woman before clearing her throat.

"Good morning Lucy may I ask why you are here." Dany asked.

"I've grown bored of fucking Jorah, so I've decided to bother you. It's a new day Dany have you put any thought on what you will name him." Lucy said. She seemed all to happy to bother Daenerys.

"Rhaego," she said and looked at Lucy the being before her moved fluidly easily carrying the claymore on her back. She seemed eager for something. That was when Viserys burst in the room.

"You fucking wench why aren't we marching on Westeros already. I've waited and waited but we are no closer now than we were days ago. And you, you said there would be ships to transport my army, where are they?" Viserys asked.

"They are still being built and outfitted with the best armor and weapons the faith can create. From what I've been told it's the Magisters in Pentos. They fear the speed the order is developing they've put into place bans on the selling of our religious goods. As they call them. So, we wait and circle Essos until we can get Pentos in order. Once the ships are ready then everything falls into place. We have the army all we need are the ships now." Viserys seemed to calm down at that.

"So, nothing can be done we must wait and relax then. Viserys said. "Deer sister would you like to break your fast with me. Perhaps if the mood strikes me, I will sing one of Rhaegar's songs." Viserys said.

Dany blinked at the sudden 180 from her brother. "Is he alright she whispered to Lucy?"

"From the way I see it. He's spent his whole life trying to live up to your father's name and for the first time all the ducks are in a row and he's hopeful. I think he is terrified of being the disappointment the last gasp of the Targaryen line." Lucy said.

Dany nodded and for the first time felt like she was getting to know her real brother. Under the madness was a boy who just wanted to make their ancestors proud. That pressure had become too much for him and it made him cruel. She also noticed something else. Around his neck was an amulet of a three headed white dragon with a black speck in its heart. The same as hers.

**Jack **

This trip alone was going to earn him 10 silver not a lot of money sure unless you were a nobody in a strange land. Jack just happened to be a nobody. One who was charged with staying up all night on every third day to ensure no one killed them in their sleep. Such was his lot in life.

"Jack how's the mare doing. I heard she was a temperamental sort." Joel asked. The guard captain said. His mare Long Trot was a bit skittish. Tonight, was his second night keeping watch. And for some reason Joel wouldn't shut up.

"She's alright." Jack said trying to remain vigilant.

**Detect Sneak: **

**Jack 2, 2, 13 **

**Bandit Archer 18, 12, 15 **

He didn't hear the creeping of a lightly armored man, the man's feet scrap against rocks, or the man drawing back his bow. An arrow fired and slammed dead in Jack's chest.

**Arrow 1d10 **

** Roll **

** 2 x 2 sneak – 1 armor =3**

Despite how unexpected the arrow had been it was fired by a warn down bow of a bandit. This bandit failed to take care of his equipment and so Jack suffered only minor damage. He ripped the arrow out of his chest and pulled his axe from its holster.

**Search Check **

** Bandit Archer Agility 8 Sneak is 1D20 **

** Jack Perception is 20 with search being 1d10 **

**Roll **

** Jack 10 + 20 = 30**

** Bandit Archer 15 + 8 = 23**

Jack not only spotted the bandit, but he rushed for him.

**Initiative **

** Jack 16 + 40 + 5 = 61**

** Bandit 5 + 8 + 4 = 17**

Jack dashes in front of the bandit before he can react and swings his axe. Looking deep in the man's fearful eyes. There is no hope only fear left in the man after seeing Jack move in for the kill.

**Roll 2D6**

** Axe 4 + 3 + 20 + 5 = 32 – 5 armor = 27**

His strength is greater than any normal human's and he's found the hardest part of his foe's armor. Yet despite hitting the worst spot possible there is so much force behind the blow that it shreds through the thick leather armor the bandit wore. The guts of his attacker are pulverized just as the other three bandits get to him.

Jack turned to the approaching men one throws a knife.

**Initiative to catch knife 15 or higher **

** Roll **

** 7 + 40 + 5 = 52 **

Once again Jack barely moves only for his system to enhance his movement speed. The knife seems to slow to a stand still while Jack plucks it from the air. He then tosses it back at the nearest Bandit.

**Accuracy roll needed 30 or higher **

** Roll**

** Jack 23 **

At first it seems like Jack may kill one of the bandits with his own knife, only for it veers off at the last second. He heard it strike a nearby tree with a solid clang.

**Initiative **

** Bandit 1 11 + 4 + 7 = 22**

** Bandit 2 13 + 4 + 6 = 23**

** Jack 11 + 40 + 5 = 56**

Not only was Jack faster than either of the bandits but he was faster than both combined. He moved like lightning striking the first one with his axe.

**Roll **

** 2D6 +20 + 5**

** 4 + 5 + 20 + 5 = 35 – 5 armor = 30 damage**

Jack's axe came down on the man's head with such force that the helmet dented all the way through and shattered the Bandits skull. As the Bandit's brain swelled, he fell, and Jack turned to the last bandit. A man wearing chain mail with his leather armor. The man was just raising his shield to block when Jack's axe was upon him.

** Roll **

** 2D6 + 20 + 5 **

** 4 + 1 + 20 + 5 31 – 7 armor = 24 damage **

The shield didn't make it up in time. Jack's axe bit into the chain mail lining the bandit's neck. It seemed like it might hold for but a second before his axe finally cut through. Blood splattered the nearby trees as axe met flesh, sinew, and bone. His axe buried itself deep and the man quickly bled out.

**Search Corpses **

** Roll 3D100 **

** 0-25 minor gear **

** 25-50 some coins and some minor gear **

** 50-75 A well kept dagger or some intact armor and some coins **

** 75-99 Their weapons were in better shape than you thought medium range of coins **

** 100 A long lost artefact, obsidian, lots of coins. **

** Jack 71, 14, 45 luck +20 **

** Jack 91, 34, 65**

It didn't take Jack long while looting to notice the bandits Chain Mail boots. They were a thing of beauty despite the bandit's ruff appearance. Jack took them and put them on, and they fit perfectly. On the other bandit he found a silver coin, and on the last a single gold Stag.

Joel searched one of the bandits to find a note. "It seems they were just scouting a part of a much larger group here on the golden road. We had better be careful." Joel said.

**Over Clock + 4 **

** Over Clock II +10 to Initiative rolls. **

**Strength Boost +3**

** Level Up **

** Jack lv3 **

** Choose a new ability **

** Physical **

** Master of Arms I 0/10 – Raise your talent with all weapons. +1 to rolls with all weapons. **

** Magic **

** Shock Arms I 0/10 – Cover your metal weapons with an electrical current. Roll 1D7 to weapon rolls. 1D6 if even target is stunned. **

** Technology **

** Barrier I 0/20 – Surround your body with a weak energy field this is one of the many benefits to having a shield generator in your body. Roll 1D20 at the start of battle to determine armor. **

Jack returned to his watch glaring at the dark night waiting for a little more action. Jack chose the barrier because he thought it would come in handy. He rubbed at the wound in his chest as it slowly repaired itself.

** Self-Repair + 1 **


End file.
